hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Usercane Layten
| type = Category 5 usercane (NUC) | category = cat5 | image = Maysak 2015-04-03 0425Z.jpg | caption = Layten shortly after peak intensity. | formed = December 15, 2014 | dissipated = August 18, 2017 | 1-min winds = 152 | pressure = 912 | fatalities = Unknown | damages = 40 | year = 2017 | currency = USD | affected = Cape Verde, Lesser Antilles, Bermuda, Nova Scotia and Newfoundland | cycloneseason = 2014 Atlantic usercane season }} Usercane Layten was a strong tropical usercane in the 2014 Atlantic usercane season. The system originated from an area of disturbed weather associated with the ITCZ to the south of the Cape Verde Islands that developed in October 2014. The system became a depression briefly 2 months later, before weakening to a remnant low and regenerating in February 2015. Moving west, the system explosively deepened into a category 5 usercane with 175 mph winds by April, maintaining that intensity until January 2016, when an eyewall replacement cycle caused the system to weaken to a category 4 usercane. Continuing towards the northwest, it briefly weakened to a category 3 in March, before regaining category 4 strength the next month. However, from July, the system had often erratic changes in intensity, and even managed to weaken to a remnant low twice in November 2016 and January 2017, before regenerating as a subtropical storm the next month, and becoming a purely tropical category 2 usercane in April 2017 as it passed the island of Bermuda. In August 2017, Layten dissipated due to unfavorable conditions. Meteorological history The origins of Usercane Layten can be traced back to a tropical disturbance that developed within the ITCZ in October 2014. Moving towards the west, it managed to become a tropical depression briefly before weakening to a remnant low again due to increased shear. Continuing to move generally westwards, the remnant low of the depression was able to reorganize, and became Tropical Userstorm Layten on February 4, 2015 to the southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Organizing quickly, Layten abruptly explosively intensified into a category 4 usercane during late March 2015 as a pinhole eye emerged, surrounded by a ring of very deep convection, before intensifying into a category 5 the following month. Turning towards the west-northwest, Layten went on to attain a peak intensity of 175 mph in early October after displaying a classic deep convective ring around a 40 mile wide wide eye, before gradually weakening as it moved in a more northwesterly direction by late November. Increasingly unfavorable conditions led to Layten weakening to a top end category 4 usercane briefly after an eyewall replacement cycle, before again weakening, this time to a top end category 3 in March 2016 as the usercane underwent another replacement cycle, but was able to re-intensify to a secondary peak of 145 mph before yet again weakening to a category 3 usercane as the system encountered dry air and increasing shear, which reduced the storm to moderate category 1 status by early July. During early September, the usercane once again underwent rapid intensification, bringing it to another peak, this time as a minimal category 3, before weakening to a tropical userstorm by October as the eye all but disappeared from satellite imagery, and the storm began to take on a disheveled appearance as it turned towards the north, weakening to a remnant low as it lost its circulation in November 2016. However, the system was able to redevelop into a tropical depression briefly, before high shear from nearby Usercane Hype pulled the storm apart the following month. Continuing to move towards the island of Bermuda, the remnant low was able to reorganize into a subtropical storm in February 2017, before becoming fully tropical the next month. Moving past Bermuda in April, the usercane developed a pinhole eye, and was declared to have rapidly intensified into a category 2 usercane. However, this peak did not last too long as Layten's eye grew clouded. Layten continued north of Bermuda until increasing wind shear caused Layten to rapidly weaken. On August 18, 2017, Layten dissipated completely. Impacts During the period of November 2016 to April 2017, Layten brought rough conditions to areas near Bermuda, before passing the islands as a tropical storm eventually in March 2017, allowing the conditions to improve as the cyclone passed by.Category:Usercanes